


Temporal Arrangements: Flip POV

by Viking_woman



Series: Iwyn Lavellan & Solas: Timetravel AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, post breakup, timetravel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: This is a short piece of a flipped POV from the very beginning of Temporal Arrangements. I posted this on tumblr as a challenge reply, and figured I'd post it here too :)





	Temporal Arrangements: Flip POV

 Solas doesn’t want to trek through Dirthamen’s abandoned stronghold, but here he is. He will uphold his part of the bargain, even as he hopes they will face Corypheus sooner or later. He will take the orb and leave. His mind is set about his plan, and the sooner he can move forward, the better.

They duck into the small room, and he can already tell the scout’s instincts was right. No matter how far removed they are from the People, something still lingers. There is an item, pulsing with powerful Elven magic. He doesn’t recognize it, but he does recognize the magic.

“Fascinating. I have not seen this kind of magic in a long time…” He takes a step forward and reaches for it and suddenly magic travels up his arm, is sizzling through the room. A mistake. He tries franticly to nullify it, to counter it but to no avail. He hears shouting behind him and feels someone – Iwyn – grip his arm and then everything goes dark.

He immediately senses the change when he comes to. The air is charged with magic, it flows through him freely, jubilant. _No veil._

The next thing he notices is Iwyn, who has landed on top of him. She is wearing her armor and all her gear, but she still smells like herself, and for one dizzying moment it takes all five of his senses to process it. Then he sees the hallway above him, he hears the music and the Elvish flow through the hallway and he knows where he is. It should be impossible, but this is real and not the fade and they have travelled back in time.

The both get up from the floor, and he looks to make sure where they are. June’s palace.

“Where are we? What happened?” Iwyn asks.

He notices that he is adequately dressed, and in the fashion as before the Great War. Iwyn is not, however, still wearing the Inquisition leathers. He must have somehow replaced himself.

“I’m sorry – I must act quickly.”

He has no time to explain. He uses his magic to conjure up an appropriate dress for her, something that suits her. Something that does not diminish her power or grace.

Solas – what is going on?”

Her eyes are wide and earnest and he wish he had answers.

“I need to… I don’t know for sure… I think we are – “

He is interrupted by June’s arrival. June was mostly forthright, and Solas mostly liked him. In the end, of course, he was as corrupt as the others.

“Lord Fen’Harel! I didn’t see you arrive. How long have you been hiding in the shadows?” June says.

There is no hiding now, and he holds back a wince. His secret is exposed, and he has no idea how she will react. He hopes it will not kill them.

“How would you know?” he says.

He has to say something, something his former self would say.

June laughs.

“I am afraid I have not yet made your acquaintance, my Lady.” June grabs Iwyn’s hand and kisses, finishing with a flourish and a bow. He holds on to her hand far too long. “A warrior? Are you here alone?”

“She is with me,” he says, and he pulls her close. For her own protection.

“Lady Iwyn, this is Lord June. Lord June, please meet Lady Iwyn.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Iwyn. Let me know if the wolf’s challenges grow dull.”

He wants to strangle the man. This is how the game is played, though.

“As I am pleased to meet you, Lord June.” Iwyn says, perfectly poised.

She impresses him, yet again. She does not flail, or stutter, or turn to him in surprise or anger. She has assessed the situation, and acts accordingly. It makes him love her more.

June keeps talking, about the currently politics and he tries to gather as much information as he can. Anything to help him pinpoint the time period would be useful. He tries to be as evasive as possible, and fortunately it isn’t suspicious here.

Finally, June suggests they rejoin the party, and walks ahead of them to the main ball room.

Into the fray, where he wishes desperately he could protect her, and keep her to himself.

 


End file.
